Hero
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: So he wouldn't always be able to read her mind and tell her everything she wanted to hear, but he would do the best he could if that's what made her happy. Auslly.


I'm in a Austin and Ally songficy mood I guess. I was adding music to my friend's iPod and I saw she had Hero from StarStruck and I remembered just how much I loved this song!... Well, the acoustic version.

I don't know if there is a full acoustic version out there and I just can't find it but this is what I have for mine:)

Rated T. Auslly

* * *

He walked into Sonic Boom and was greeted by a sullen Ally, leaning forward on the counter eating an apple.

"What's wrong Als?" He asked, walking behind the counter to stand next to her. A little closer than necessary, he noted.

She looked up at him, startled out of her trance, and sighed.

"Nothing Austin." She said, taking another bite out of her apple.

Austin gently pulled the apple out of her hand and pointed it towards her.

"Eating in the store? Now I know something's up." Ally sighed and pulled her apple out of his hand, taking another bite out of it.

"I just... I don't wanna tell you Austin." He sighed and leaned backwards against the counter, watching Ally as she doodled in her book.

"Why not?" He asked after five minutes of silence. Ally stopped drawing and shut her book, turning towards Austin.

"Because I just don't want to Austin!" She exclaimed exasperatedly as she went up the stairs to the practice room.

Austin gave a small huff and walked out of Sonic Boom, stopping at the door to glance up at the closed door of the practice room before sighing and walking out of the store.

* * *

He decided to give her two days to herself, as much as it pained him to, hoping she would be happier when he saw her next.

He walked into Sonic Boom early that morning and smiled when he saw Ally leaning backwards against the counter.

He put his hands over her eyes, whispering, "Hey Allygator," into her ear.

She jumped, spinning to turn towards him, hitting him with her book.

She glared at him angrily, her brown eyes fuming.

"Austin." She hissed. He held up his hands in defense and took a step away from the counter.

She sighed and some of the anger subsided and Austin let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"What is wrong Ally?" He asked, walking towards her again.

"Nothing Austin." She insisted. Austin shook his head and walked around the counter, leaning back against the counter opposite of Ally.

She turned away and Austin walked up behind her, putting his arms on either side of her, effectively pinning her in.

She turned around and her face flooded with anger once again.

"Austin." She hissed, her eyes narrowing this time.

"No. I'm not letting you get away until you tell me what is wrong." Ally sighed and leaned back against the counter, the anger sliding away again.

"I would Austin but I just _can't_." Austin cocked his head to the side and looked at her questioningly.

She set a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't read your mind and tell you everything you wanna hear Als but remember," he started. "You can always come to me. About anything." Ally nodded and snaked her arms around his waist.

"And I promise with anything else I will. Just not this." Austin nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay Als."

* * *

"Trish!" He exclaimed, running after her through the mall.

"Hey Austin!" She exclaimed, turning around.

"I've got a question for you." He said as they started to walk towards Mini's.

"What is it?"

"Do you know what's bothering Ally?" Trish suddenly stopped and Austin almost tripped over her.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. Trish turned around on her heel and looked up at him.

"And what would make you think something's bothering Ally?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know. Ally's only been mad at me for the past few days." He answered sarcastically. Trish turned back around and began to walk again.

"It's not really you she's mad at." Austin sighed in relief.

"Great!" He exclaimed, raising his hands in relief. "But wait," he said, his hands dropping. "Then why is she so mad?" Trish sighed and dragged Austin towards the mouth of an alleyway.

"You have to promise you won't tell Ally I told you." Austin held up his hand.

"Promise." Trish looked back and forth and then back up at Austin.

"Ally likes you." Austin tilted his head to the side and then smiled.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." Trish confirmed. Austin smiled, but then his face fell.

"Then why is she so angry then?" Trish sighed.

"She's angry because she doesn't want to ruin your friendship and she doesn't think you feel the same way." Austin's face fell.

"Really?" He asked, crestfallen.

"I'm sorry Austin." He nodded sadly before his face lit up and he ran away, leaving Trish standing confusedly behind.

* * *

Ally sighed as she leaned against the counter. The store was empty, unusually empty for a Saturday afternoon she noted, and she hadn't seen Austin in a week. Not that she blamed him.

She had been so angry and mean and he had been so caring and nice and she just wanted to slap herself silly for acting like that. All because she liked him.

She shook her head and went to reach for her book when Nelson came in the store, bouncing with excitement.

"Ally guess what!" He exclaimed from the doorway.

"What is it Nelson?" She asked, noting the amount of people passing the store.

"There's a concert going on!" Nelson grabbed Ally's hand. "Come on Ally!" He exclaimed, pulling her along with the crowd.

Ally begrudgingly followed along, losing Nelson a they reached the big group of people.

Ally stood at the back of the group, unable to see the stage, let alone the performer. There were cheers and then the voice of her best friend floated out from the speakers.

"Hey guys." He paused and Ally could imagine him smiling at the crowd. "So usually my partner Ally writes my songs, but I wrote this song after someone gave me the inspiration to do it." He paused. "You know who you are." He started strumming and Ally walked further into the crowd.

_Hey, yeah. Yeah._  
_I'm no superman_  
_I can't take your hand_  
_And fly you anywhere you want to go_  
_Yeah_  
_I can't read your mind_  
_Like a billboard sign_  
_And tell you everything you want to hear_  
_But I'll be your hero_

Ally smiled, Austin's words from earlier in the week ringing out in her head. She started to fight her way through the crowd and as certain people recognized her it became a little easier.

_'Cause I_  
_I could be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity_  
_I'll be unstoppable_  
_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_With heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_Oh. I'll be your hero_  
_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_  
_Some kind of miracle_  
_That when it's meant to be_  
_I'll become a hero, oh_  
_So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you_  
_Yeah I'll be your hero_

She finally made it to the front of the group and Austin smiled, catching her eye. Ally smiled back and started to sway with the rest of the crowd.

_'Cause I_  
_I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity_  
_I'll be unstoppable_  
_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_With heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_But I'll be your hero, oh_  
_But I'll be your hero_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_Hero_

The crowd erupted into cheers and Ally smiled, fighting to get to the side of the stage to see Austin as soon as he got off the stage.

He stepped off and Ally immediately hugged him, Austin wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I meant it Ally." He pulled back, his arms still around her waist. "Every word of that song." Ally stared up at him and his eyes were filled with truth and dare she say it, a little bit of love.

"I know." She whispered before standing up on her tiptoes to capture his lips with hers.


End file.
